


do you see it now?

by mm_nani



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Eric is the only one who can see it, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm_nani/pseuds/mm_nani
Summary: Eric has always been able to see the red string that ties two fates together. Problem is, he's never been able to fully understand what it means.





	do you see it now?

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU for [ The August Prompt Set](https://footballprompts.tumblr.com/). The prompt was Soulbonding and Soulmates so how could I resist? 
> 
> Not posted to the collection yet because I don't know if it's finished.

Eric could see it for as long as he remembers. 

 

A red string around his wrist, tied into a neat little bow right underneath his palm. He could never see where it ended, the string twisted round and round every room travelling along the edge of his consciousness wherever he went and disappeared into a magician’s pocket.

 

He never really mentions it, like one doesn’t mention their toes. He just assumes everyone can see it because most people have it. There’s one that ties his mother and father together, and a portion of his string always rests gently on theirs whenever they’re together.

 

You would think the world would look like chaos with red strung about hither and dither but it isn’t. 

 

It looks like everyday for Eric.

 

*

He tried talking about it once when he was younger but his mother laughed at him and ruffled his hair affectionately, commenting on his overactive imagination.

 

It’s about when Eric realizes that the strings aren’t real that he understands that not everyone can see them.

 

He skips rather than runs to avoid the red strung about the field and his youth football coach looks at him funny. The string from around his coach’s hand hangs right in front of him before disappearing into a window of the school building.

 

The coach kicks the football just beyond it and Eric runs right through to expertly tuck it under the ball of his feet. 

 

Sometimes, Eric can’t help but walk carefully around them. His own feels real and coarse against the palm of his hand after all.

 

*

 

He’s living in Portugal already when he realizes he might not just be hallucinating. It’s there inside a comic -  _ a manga -  _ his friend corrects him as he hands over the book to Eric. 

 

It’s meant for him to practice his Portuguese but he finds himself instead. Relief floods through his teenage self, alone in a country without anyone but football and the knowledge that he isn’t crazy.

 

*

 

Eric hopes that its real. It makes him giddy to think that one day he’ll see the end of that string attached to the person he’s meant to be with forever.

 

He’s not really ready for it when he does.

 

*

 

Eric doesn’t really notice Dele Alli amidst the score of new boys. He’s been called to national camp before and many boys kind of come and go. He’s not even sure if some of the boys he thought were new are actually new or just unremarkable.

 

But then Eric sees Dele play and there’s no way he could have forgotten that.

 

*

 

During dinner he sees where Dele’s red string leads.

 

Eric would have  _ definitely  _ remembered that.

 

*

 

In the end, he goes back to Portugal without saying anything.

 

*

 

They keep meeting and Dele seems naturally drawn to Eric. Eric is drawn to Dele too, for reasons other than how his heart skips a beat when he sees their wrists connected together with a red string.

 

It’s hard for him to stay away, to refuse a meal or a drink together. The string doesn’t only feel real, it feels alive, tugging on him to keep closer and closer to Dele.

 

He doesn’t resist.

 

Dele doesn’t either.

 

*

Then Dele comes to Tottenham and Eric lets go of everything he’s ever held back.

 

Eric falls in love.

 

And Dele being near him all the time-  _ playing together, joking around, cuddling and being best mates _ \- makes Eric feel like he’s done, that he’s made it with the love of his life.

 

That it would never end.

 

That they aren’t who they are and that Eric can be who he wants to be.

 

*

 

Dele’s grin looks stupider than usual. Eric doesn’t think much of it as Dele snuggles into his side and fidgets. Eric keeps reading his book even though Dele clearly wants attention.

 

After a while he gives in.

 

‘What is it?’

 

‘I met someone.’ Dele says and Eric-  _ stupid, naive Eric -  _ still doesn’t get it.

 

‘Ruby.’ Dele says, unable to keep in the excitement.

 

The stupid expression clicks into place.

 

He pulls on the string coming out of his hand, watches the ripple it causes to the end tied around Dele’s wrist.

 

‘That’s awesome.’

 

*

 

In the end, Eric never manages to say anything.

 

Doesn’t know how.

 

*

 

‘Do you think it’s a good idea?’

 

Dele asks him nervously on the day of his wedding.

 

‘I don’t know, that tie  _ is _ pretty horrendous, mate.’ 

 

Dele smacks him on the shoulder, ‘C’mon, Eric. Me and Ruby. Be serious, do you think we’re a good fit?’

 

Dele’s grasped Eric’s hand in his own and the string is barely an inch long between them like this.

 

Dele’s wedding is the wrong decision for Eric but Eric doesn’t know if it’s the wrong decision for Dele.

 

‘Mate, you decided that answer when you asked her to marry you.’

 

Dele nods.

 

‘You’re right. You’re always right.’ Dele says, letting the nervous energy sweep into his posture, Dele is tightly wound up like he gets before a match. It just shows that he’s excited and that it’s important to him.

 

Amidst the doubt and the nerves, Dele seems genuinely happy.

 

Somehow, that makes watching the love of his life, the person on the other end of his red string recite their vows to someone else just that much more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to make false promises with being busy at work and all but this is sort of the prequel to the actual fic. If I have the time to have my way there shall be a happy ending. I just felt lonely and wanted some attention so please leave comments/kudos or just come say hi on [tumblr](https://eric-diers-toothbrush.tumblr.com/)


End file.
